1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the art of speakers and, particularly to a micro-speaker for converting electrical signals including audio information to audible sounds.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of audio and sound technology, micro-speaker have been widely used in electronic devices, such as cellular phones, PDAs (personal digital assistants), and so on.
A micro-speaker related to the present invention includes a case defining a sound hole, a frame attached to the case for forming a chamber, a magnetic circuit defining a magnetic gap, a diaphragm located in the chamber, and a voice coil attached to the bottom of the diaphragm. While electrified, the voice coil will be activated to vibrate by the electromagnetic Ampere Force and further drives the diaphragm to vibrate, which converts the electrical signals to sound waves. The voice coil and the diaphragm need sufficient space to vibrate for ensuring good acoustic performance. However, as the trend of the volume of the micro-speaker is smaller and smaller, space provided for the diaphragm to vibrate is accordingly reduced and limited.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a micro-speaker which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.